A Kiss of An Angel
by Sweet-Little-Blue-Bird
Summary: It is a matter of destiny, is it not? A game of chance? Would it matter that one human girl becomes something that no one can forget? That if destiny was against everyone she touches, then will her angel still love her?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the music lyrics**

**Claimer: I do own Arashi (Group of my characters)**

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

**.:: A Kiss From An Angel ::.**

**_~~A Strange Way of Thinking~~_**

It comes to a point where everything becomes so clear that you would never believe. Fairy tales will never come true, there is no happy endings, no true prince charming anymore, no more love at first sight... It all complete desire for the opposite gender nothing else. How can such young ones believe such non-sense? How could their parents fill their kid's head with the bull?! To one day someone would have to break it to them, that they have to work for it. Nothing but work. Oh talking to friends, they are never there for you, when you really need them. They just nod their head and smile, agreeing to every little thing. It is hard as hell when the world is broke into hell but that is the way it is. Nothing more and nothing less. Just **HELL.**

Came you hear me cry out?

Can you see me when the darkness is surrounding me?

Will you be there when I need you the most?

**Most important...**

_Will you remember me?_

A night with stars that looked like so many diamonds in the darkness. A female ghost with long black hair that covered that angelic face, and those ruby red eyes. Her clothing was a white kimono, but she held a book. A book that her rainy day man gave her. She could not help but smile at the site of night. It was the most calming time of day. A smile that she will always be there waiting and watching that endless sly sky as it turns dusk to dawn. As morning turns to night. She will always remain there. Wondering why? Why can't she find the motive to pass on? What was it that made it so hard to believe the truth. That her fairy tale turned into stone and dust. A man, with the most beautiful brown eyes that could make any lady swoon over him. That crisp blond hair was golden as the shy sun itself. His scent was that of the deep blue sea. But why did he have to leave her? Why did this all have to end when everything was going like the fairy tales said it would go? It suddenly hit her... Fairy tales were there to make her happy, not to come true. They were only to cover up real life, and it's cruel existence. The ghost curled up as she pulled her knees to her chest with the doll between her chest and thighs.

You will never hear the cries for help.

You will never see me for that you can't see what is not there.

You will never be there for you never cared.

You will only remember a shadow, and ask to that starry night with another..

**Isn't something missing? **

That fiery red hair wisped around in the wind and those rudy eyes looked up. A red haired female stood there about 5'6 feet tall, with the head of ghost's prince charming, grasped in her right hand. Her top was that of a black biniki with skulls that was holding lower D cup breast, over that was a black leather trench coat with a red butterfly on the back of it. Her black wore out jeans seemed to be ripped up with cuts and paint all over them, held up with a black leather belt with silver spikes. Those combat boot were large but not large enough for female to walk right out of them. Those narrow sapphire eyes stared at the lost soul with pity and sadness. Her hair was wild but pulled back into a messy pony tail. The ghost gasped at the sight of the female? The woman was at least in her 20's but unknowning that she might be old Surely enough she was perfect... Everything the ghost wanted to be, everything that she could never be. Strong, beautiful, sexy in a way, and more like a survivor. A survivor who stood up against everything wrong and denied everything that is right. Who was this woman? How did she know about her pain? Those eyes filled with such horror but yet then warm feeling washed over her entire soul. As if something made her feel happy that the man who loved and killed her... _"Who -"_ The ghost was stopped by the bewilderedness voice that made her stare into those eyes. Not to know that the female could not see her. The head was tossed towards the spirit and female turned around and slowly tread away like the wind.

**"You can rest in peace. Mourn no longer for one who killed you because he could never have you.**

**Be free from the grasp of mankind."**

Those words were what she wanted to here for so long. For once these tears were the tears of happiness that actually ran down the ghost's pink cheeks. Some fairy tales come to happy ending, the ghost thought as she finally accepted the pass on to the next world. Disappeared into the wind the only words the female could actually bearly hear.

_**"Your soul is pure... Thank you for being such kindness to me..."**_

_Now could it be that fairy tale come true in so many ways? I can't believe my eyes?! A female with such kindness, but yet no one would ever think that she would be willing to be so kind. How can that be? Kindness shows in so many ways but this is a unique way that comes around only once every one hundred years. A story that is worthy to listen to. My My, what a beginning, lets continue~ Little Ailsa tell me the story..._

A new day came so quickly. The young fiery haired female, Ailsa was buried alive under all of the pillows and blankets in her king size bed as she struggled for warmth. Sheet felt so wonderful on her silk for they were made out of the finest silk, and blankets were wool for reason of needing to keep warm. Of course some gimps of the sunlight escaped the shades and beamed right onto her face. **"AHHHHH!"** Ailsa screamed as she rose from the blankets and pillows. 'By god it is way too early' Ailsa scratched her head and looked at the clock with corner of her eye as she made her way into the bathroom. _'Shit about 10 am. Hah yeah I am screw any way so what does it matter?'_

Within a matter of minutes Ailsa came out dressed and refreshed. Out she came with a blue biniki top with a leaf in the middle. Her treach coat covering her arms, her black ripped up jeans, and boots. Oh what the sweet scent came from her but it was the shampoo. Ailsa didn't want to be welcome warmly or have someone start being fresh with her. Well her hair was messy as always being pulled back into a low pony tail. Now today was the day she was going with her band to type of tournament from stupid blood thirsty demons. Hell what was the different between fans and demons... Nothing but the skin, horns and powers. They were mean and greedy has hell.

A limo pulled up to her manor without caring or getting out of the thing, the drived had to be lazy and honk the horn at her to hurry the hell up. Ailsa didn't even get to have a single bowl of cereal or even a pop tart. Ailsa muttered about assholes being early, and how she was going to beat the shit out of them. They knew she didn't like rush but it was happened, she is rushed. Ailsa flicked her bangs up but they floated back down in front of her face. 'Shit' With that she grabbed a large suitcase which she packed last night, before she fell into the deep slumber of lala land. It was easy enough to pick out but what type and what style of guitar should she being, so she brought her favorites, one with the wicked skull with red roses on it the other one was a red and black but the red looked like blood dripping. Flying down the stairs, out the door locking it, of course and leaving for the air port.

_Heh, Amusing. Little Ailsa doesn't know what she is going at this tournament? But it might be a big deal or not? But really who know? I call what I see, and smile at the legancy that someone is continuing for me. My my!! So exciting is it not. It bring chills to every bone in my body._

Once on the airplane, Ailsa rested in her fuzzy costumed seat. Of course she had her own private jet, for the reason of too many fans. It was hard enough to go shopping and everything. Her head leaned back with those large earphone over her hears as music blared through the speaks. The words of her band's song was running through her mind now, and nothing else. Everything was swept away like another useless thing that she didn't need. Ailsa's lips began to move then her body was shutting down. Of course from last night, she would be sleepy and sore. _'What happened last night? Why do I feel so sleepy?'_ Her eyelids closed on her in middle of her train of thought and off she was to dream once more...

_His golden eyes were so Tempting, that once he glanced at her that spine chill came down her spill. It was if she was waited by him that his eyes were longing to see such a maiden, this turned out to be some type of true love. Never the less she could not stop staring in them, they just seem to suck her soul right on out of that empty self. Ailsa was able to pull away those to golden orbs that wisped every second just wanting her to be in a daze. Shit, his body was enough to give her a heart attack, he was so fine. No He was damn right not. 6'2 meets about 5'0 is foot and few inches difference to go round.. Those AB's tight, and ever other muscle he had thanks to that shit... As her blue orbs moved up, he was surely a punk. A black chain that connecting to his ear to his lip. He could not be real, it all had to be a fucking dream. 'Oh dear god what a blisses full gift that you gave me this dream.' She chanted over and over in her mind.._

_There were so many to put Love.... Love is a deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness or a feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person with whom one is disposed to make a pair; the emotion of sex and romance. A person who is the object of deep or intense affection or attraction; beloved. Often used as a term of endearment. Can they always share love with them? When love comes out there is always sorrow coming among them all, questions and so much more. Regret is was hurts most people.. To remember with a feeling of loss or sorrow; mourn or a feeling of disappointment or distress about something that one wishes could be different. Never less if one could truly love one, regret would not hurt them as much..._

_  
__A dream, A wonderous thing to have. But some ask what is a dream? Series of thoughts, images, or emotions occurring during sleep. Dream reports range from the very ordinary and realistic to the fantastic and surreal. Humans have always attached great importance to dreams, which have been variously viewed as windows to the sacred, the past and the future, or the world of the dead. Dreams have provided creative solutions to intellectual and emotional problems and have offered ideas for artistic pursuits. A type of cognitive synthesis that facilitates conscious insight may occur subconsciously during dreaming. This felt like a dream He was a god and she was angel... Her hand laced around his neck and those eyes shimmered. He was so handsome when he was all forgive me.. He took after his sister.. Ailsa could not believe she was in love but it had to be the only reason she had not slapped him a new one. She let him be one top for a few minutes before thinking.._

Soon the plane landed but no one came out of the plane but the pilot. Dear Ailsa was passed out in her comfy chair, dreaming of the guy that haunted her with fact that he was perfect for her. That the fact that she would never have such a fellow... Or would notice that if she did... She didn't want him... She was to afraid of people getting close to her. Well her band was the closest thing to her and everything for the fact they were demon themselves. Ailsa, well is human. They all loved her completely taking those flaws that she has and making them her strenght. Well, A grayish short short monkey that we all know opened the door of the plane, impatient as always. His brother follow him behind just because when the older brother and Ailsa are alone. It was messy as hell but Ailsa was not the one bleeding. "Look brother, Ailsa fell asleep. heh" The younger brother grasp onto his brother's shoulder and pulled him behind. "I don't trust you. I will take her up to the room..."

Without a problem, Younger Toguro swept the female into his arms in cradling way, as if he was try to make her stop crying but it was most reasonable way. In his eyes the female was only actually human would able to stand up after being beat down, this was at 100% complete strength. To him, this was a female who stood by him and worried about him even though she was sicky herself, she deserved the title of little one. As if he wanted her to be his sister that he had never had. Sickly meaning being a human, being so fragile... Being a female she was... So heartily but worrying about her friends and not herself. **"hmm... Don't take the.... Cookie... hey that... is mine..."** This made Elder Toguro chuckle evilly. "Well we know were her motives are." It was more like a 'hah' told you way. Coming upon the room that she was going to be in, Elder Toguro opened the door for his younger sibling. Older Toguro place the girl's suitcase down in the living room, and Younger Toguro placed her into the bed and set the clock to go off about 8 am in the morning. Then without sound they locked the door and went to ring side...

Connect in high places? How twisting!! Dear you must continue this delight chapter to a finish.. Without a proper ending, this will not become a chapter would it, now? Continue dear!!

The roaring crowd of ruthless demons at the fine night, they chanted for blood and death. The air smelt of dried up blood and booze. _'Stupid Drunks'_ Ailsa rolled her eyes as she come out of the tunnel that lead her to the area of the ring. The female was followed by her band, and with their props already set out on the ring floor... Demon took on glance at Ailsa and roared.. Roared with demanding songs, and all this stuff course there was fan's section... Male demons were ripping off their shirts and throwing them at the band. "WE LOVE YOU ARASH!!!" Arash was the name of the band but the main leader was not the charm, it was Ailsa and her foxy friend Jolt. As they took there place, and suddenly the announcer came up. "Welcome THE DARK TOURNMENT CONCERT!! One of most relaxing times but this year, we were able to get the famous band Arash, who is famous for doing Various and their famous song "When worlds collide"!!" The spot light was on them and they began to play the song 'When worlds collide"

Something happened at the end, as they finished up the song, a familiar voice shouted as if they were shocked... "AI!?!?" Ai lsawiped her forehead, then scanned the crowd.. There was only one person who called her Ai, but then those eyes looked up top of the stairs and to see Yusuke with Kuwabara and the two demon traitors.

"oh shit..."

**_~~Meeting New Faces and Old Friends~~_**

Time to time it comes and goes. A face unlike little Ailsa come to a price dearly, to give up all humanity that one has left. That is the cost. To become beautiful soul-less creature of the darkness, or to be pretty and live your life to the fullest, that is the true question. Little Ailsa what will you do? Hide your face from a teenage who idols you and be disgraced for the rest of your life? Or will you face up to the fear of losing only true friend and take the risk? Oh Oh so many choices to make and so much is on the line? What will you do Little Ailsa?

_What to do?_

Sweat dripped off of her face as the fear was so unbearable, it completely stopped her from moving a single inch. Those icy blue eyes stared into those brown coated orbs. The eyes of the young spirit detective were filled with unpleasant, shocked, and unstable emotions, it was just so easy to see that but Ailsa knew this was not good at all. Face the fact when Yusuke was little and growing up Ailsa was always his idol. Ailsa was one of the reasons behind Yusuke's hot tempered personality and his stubbornness. Her mind ran through all the things that she was planning to say and not to say, but knowing right now. This was not place to talk about this. Her mind could not help but panic. _'Oh shit… Oh shit. Yusuke, why do you have to be here?!' _

Now the Jolt the golden haired fox stood up from his stool and brushed his hard white boots against the ground as he made his way over. _' This was not good. Not once in my life have I seen Ailsa stop because of some boy. Why do it know? ' _Now Jolt was about 6'3 feet tall, with long golden locks, and his restless coal eyes that would piece into any woman's heart and make them want him. His body was well-built, and the clothing he wore. Well let say that he was always shirtless and with white jeans that were so white that it would glow in the dark. His jacket was white as well with the lettering of his name in Japanese in golden lettering on the back.

His tail and ears were completely down for the reason Ailsa stopping in middle of something big. Really it was not her fault that she was in the spot but that kid that is a nightmare for every demon. This was ridiculous that little Ailsa was shocked about seeing this one kid. Jolt began his way over on the solid grey ring, his feet softly make a tapping soft. Those golden eyes stare that only human in the entire group with such a worried look. "Ails-" The female's pick glazed on the strings of the guitar and then those piecing eyes darted over to sexy fox Jolt. This made his ear prick up and that tail whoops around furiously. This made him curious. **"Jolt that song now." **It comes to be that she was quiet fine just a bit shocked.

The hands quickly to string the guitar and the sound poured right on out of the speakers. It was quick and rather sweet beat. Jolt jumped back to the drums and nods his hands to the other members. The other of the members just once looked at each other then smirked. It was time to whip right out the good stuff. Soon enough after a few measures the drums came banging right on in, then bass guitar joined right on into the harmony, the singer came right in screaming.

_**~C'mon baby**__**  
**__**C'mon baby**__**  
**__**C'mon baby**__**  
**__**C'mon baby**__**  
**__**Yeah!**__**  
**__**Don't wanna talk about it**__**  
**__**And I don't wanna hear what's for sale**__**  
**__**Just move on baby~**_

The red hair flew everywhere as the band rocked out to the music. Ailsa banged her head as she stringed the guitar. Now inside the emotions were running so high but it come to ease that she had to cover them up because of the Toguros. Oh how she was going to say she was sorry to Yusuke when she was finished. This was not what she thought it was going to be!! She thought it was just going to a horde of demons who loved their music but not Yusuke. 'What is he doing here?' This going over and over in her head as she continued to play the black and rosy guitar the way she was suppose to.

**_Time has got you by the tail_**_**  
**_**_Your tail_**_**  
**_**_You don't know what you got till it's already gone_**_**  
**_**_And now this gone as you can get_**_**  
**_**_I try to reason with you but there's no reason at all_**_**  
**_**_While I'm banging my head up against a brick wall_**_**  
**_**_I want a woman~_**

My god so wonderful!! The little is planning to go on with the music!! This was something I would not have thought she would have done. Maybe to run out crying or embarrassment but this!! It is pure gold!! It comes so easily to do naturally to the human race. Oh By god it is the most beautiful thing ever seen before. Go on!! Go on!!

**_Not some little girl_**_**  
**_**_Who had to grow up_**_**  
**_**_In daddy's big world_**_**  
**_**_I want a woman_**_**  
**_**_Who can really love me, yeah_**_**  
**_**_Dead ringer of a woman_**_**  
**_**_You think I'm like a truck_**_**  
**_**_Even I ain't gonna walk on glass~_**

Up in the stands, Yusuke Urameshi was blown out of his mind and off his feet. For about eight years since he the rightful spirit detective seen the woman who taught him it all, who taught him everything he knew about fighting, told him ghost stories about demons and everything. Once becoming a spirit detective, he could not believe it at all. Ailsa was alright trying to warn him but yet to think he actually took right after her with his fiery and passionate soul. It was like a brother and sister thing but little Ailsa was not his sister. Nor was she that girl next door, she was that girl who was badass. She was that girl that no man could ever have. Ailsa was the prefect one who made him believe that he could become her. His brown eyes shimmered at the sight of that suppose to be collage chick rocking out on the ring floor. His hands gripped onto the pole and made it bend. Sweat beat down his cheek at the thought of Ailsa being killed by Toguro, but it was not likey that she was going to be killed… She was too badass to let some mindless killer kill her really. He grit his teeth and cursed heavily under his breath. "God dammit Toguro!! He brought my sensei here… Fuck...Fuck... Fuck"

**  
**_**~Well no chance**__**  
**__**I try to love ya baby**__**  
**__**But sometimes you're just a pain in the ass**__**  
**__**The problem with you is that I can't get through**__**  
**__**And all this proves is I can get**__**  
**__**I take you up north and then you wanna go south**__**  
**__**You're just leaving another bad taste in my mouth~**_

Now the gang stared at him until the carrot head spoke out. "Yusuke is that the female?!" In that voice all came to know and love he was clueless about what he was saying. Those beady eyes were curious and his left arm slipped around Yusuke's neck putting him in a head lock. "How do you know that rocker chick?! You leaving Keiko out about her?! Huh?" Yusuke quickly flipped Kuwabara so he landed on his face first kissing the cold metal floor.. "Stupid! That is the woman that I told you guys about, the one who looked up to." Yusuke barked and began to go down to the ring floor. His sweat was beating down his face more and more as he thought what Toguro could do to her. It was something that no one really wanted to touch on with Yusuke. That was the last person that he wanted in this shit.

**_~I want a woman_**_**  
**_**_Not some little girl_**_**  
**_**_Who had to grow up_**_**  
**_**_In daddy's big world_**_**  
**_**_I want a woman_**_**  
**_**_Who knows how to love me, yeah~_**

Kuwabara gained a sweatdrop, he rubbed his forehead as he got up from the ground. To be surprised that this was the first time that he ever seen Yusuke like this over some girl beside Keiko. "Damn Urameshi! He didn't have shove me into the ground geez! I think I am bleeding somewhere..." Kuwabara was rubbed his face to make sure he was not bleeding. Hiei made his infamous Hn and looked down but could not help but wonder what was this human to the Urameshi. "My... He must really get offend when it comes to the female... She is a lovely one but yet something seems wrong with Urameshi.." Kuwabara smiled as he stood up straight with his arms on the railing. "Well the female is like a legend to him, a complete idol to him. He always talked about her when he was little. Not like I listened when I was beating him up." His figure wiped from under his nose and sniffed.

**  
**_**~Baby that's what I want**__**  
**__**I want a woman**__**  
**__**Not the teacher's pet**__**  
**__**Who tried to grow up**__**  
**__**But hasn't made it quite yet**__**  
**__**I want a woman**__**  
**__**Who makes me feel like nobody can**__**  
**__**I want those legs**__**  
**__**Groovy lips**__**  
**__**(I want a woman)~**_

My my my it comes to believe that she was cherished when she was in middle or maybe high school by a boy who turns about 7 or 9. Either way it came to a price today at this place... My dear girl come and show me what will happen next. It all a great story but amaze me more. Show me the cruelty of your heart instated of the pureness that stains your heart! You must grow little Ailsa!! It come to the time that you must show me this power of your!!

**_~With high heels_**_**  
**_**_Shake those hips_**_**  
**_**_(I want a woman)_**_**  
**_**_Red dress_**_**  
**_**_What a scene_**_**  
**_**_(I want a woman)_**_**  
**_**_C'mon baby_**_**  
**_**_You'll be my wildest dreams, yeah!_**_**  
**_**_(I want a woman)_**_**  
**_**_I'm thinkin' now down the week so much~_**

Karasu was staring down in pure lust and his black coal eyes shined brightly as the female was completely entangled by her beautiful. What a beautiful creature but he wanted it now, because it might not come up again... Elder Toguro spoke in his creepy and slimy voice "Dear Karasu don't try anything.." His voice chuckled and smirked "She will kill you within a single move if you try approaching her the way you are thinking of. " Karasu jumped up on the railing and leaped.. The Younger Toguro just nod his head no. "It was not my choice to bring him here was it?" "No Brother it was mine because it much more fun to wave something that no one can ever have."

_**  
**_**_~Think the chances that that woman's touch_**_**  
**_**_I want a woman_**_**  
**_**_Not some little girl_**_**  
**_**_Who had to grow up_**_**  
**_**_In daddy's big world_**_**  
**_**_I want a woman_**_**  
**_**_That knows how to love me, yeah~_**

As soon Yusuke reached the ring, Karasu was half way down about to kill his sensei. "AI-CHAN!!" He screamed as he charged to save her but then the music stopped. Jolt buzzed right in front of him with his long heavy claymont sword. "You human detective, stay back from my Ai-chan. She can protect herself from anything that she wish!!" Yusuke shoved his fist into Jolt's check and other two foxes jumped up and growled. Jolt fell back a fell steps and stroke his cheek. "You have a champs punch but it is soft like a kittens." There was White whom was a snow fox, and he wore similar clothing to Yoko Kurama's, his hair was light blue to a whitish. His eyes were a piecing silver. Then there was Shadow..... Shadow wore same robes as White but black and had his sword at his side and that his hair was purple and eyes were midnight black. "How dare you... " They both growled as their tails whipped around wildly and those ears went down. Kurama twitched "that is not good! He walked into the foxes territory! He going to get ripped to sheds. "

Only thing that was heard next was **"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!" **The black and red guitar smashed right into Karasu's face which sent him flying up into the air. This caught everyone's eyes!! Yusuke's eyes widen and Younger Toguro could not but smile at this sight. That is what he wanted to see. Ailsa's fighter side. It was rare sight but it comes to a price her health. **"BASTARD!! HOW DARE YOU!!" **Anger rose so quickly the female appeared into the air landing several of the most roughest punches striked Karasu in the chest and face sending him right into the crowd. Ailsa landed on her feet on the ring area then flipped her long lush red hair behind her back. "Hello Yusuke...It has been awhile..." A weak smile appeared onto her fragile pink lips and Yusuke's brown eyes began to fill up with tears. How could he not cry? It was just so much for and this was most that Toguro has done for him.. He brought another emotional thing to the table. His sensei.... "Ai-chan?"

"**Guys don't kill the boy, he is my friend." **

_Geez a friend that can be ignored? Or can it be loved? How could this be? It going to get hard and hard to do.. Little Ailsa really, show me your true feelings about this young man? He is your friend or just another fan? How do you really know Yusuke? How did you become the legend from such a human rank? To both demons and lords? Look at me all these questions coming at once..._

_**~~A Song of Happiness and Memories of Confinement~~**_

_As it comes that previous chapter that little Ailsa was able to confront her past student or well friend after being attacked by Toguro Ghoul, Karasu. Now this makes me want to know more about them or well about our little Ailsa. A guardian angel must know that person that is being protected before stepping into her life._

**It came so easily…**

_What came so easy little Ailsa? _

**This day that I wish to help him so dearly…I just want to take him into my arms and cradle him to sleep. **

_Oh dear girl show so compassion!! This story must go on!!_

**Wait a second who are you?! **

_Dear Ailsa you will know soon enough when the time is right. _

**Please! **

Silence roomed the halls but they bloody screaming was the reason. Intended it was to be proclaimed but sadly it was going to happen one way or another. It came from Team Urameshi's hotel room. "HOLY SHIT!! Ailsa, Come on you disappeared for five years! You suddenly just appear out of nowhere at this-this Tournament that I am forced in!? Dude I am about to punch your flipping head off! You made me panic when I was little! " Yusuke exclaimed as he paced himself back and forth just not to look at Ailsa. He was worked up enough. "Maybe she had a good reason fool. " Hiei softly said but then turned his little head to look outside. Those words made Ailsa just look up at the pearly white ceiling and spoke in calm voice. "I told your mother that I was going to go fight some monkeys and then it came to be that these fools behind me or well my friends now are the morons who called me out to a fight." Kuwabara gained a sweat drop and blinked clueless for he didn't know that she knew about demon way before him and Yusuke. "So Yeah you know my mother she doesn't tell me shit!! Then what?!" Yusuke roared as he shot his furious glare at young fiery red head maiden, then it suddenly soften. It was fact he could never really hate Ailsa… Those icy emotionless eyes meet his warm chocolaty ones. Yusuke took a step back…

_**Give it to me one  
just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel alright  
Rhythm of the night**_

"I ended up in the Hospital for a sickness. My bones were weakened by Darkness' curse over here. Then it wore off… I came back for revenge, came into their area beat them to a bloody pulp, then they are like 'We are sorry!! We didn't mean to~ and suddenly we all ended spending time together. Then I met the Toguro-san brothers from the previous tournament which was hosted about six years ago but it came out to be that my strength was more then most could barely … Unlike your first encounter with him, my first was completely different. We meet in the arena, face to face. In the end it came to him down to him at his fullest, and me in all-o-my famous ass at my peek of killing over. One shot was that is what each of us left. It turned out to be an epic fail because Toguro-san just missed by an inch. IF his blast hit me I would be promptly retired by now. Now my shot came in contact and I ended up bashing all his ribs in…. "Ailsa smiled just a bit then scratched her head because Yusuke shot that "OH MY GOD WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!" glared and the band foxes nodded. "Then what happened? Did you guys win?" Kuwabara asked curiously as a cat. "Oh well… That was a hard thing to say because we both were out cold on the ground. Who did win, White?" Ailsa turned her head to the white haired foxed who ears pricked up when she said his name. "Oh, we won ~ Sorry I was not paying attention…" His voice was more regretful when the memories of what happen years ago…

_**Give it to me one  
just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel alright  
Rhythm of the night**_

… _A winning team whom is there with the underdog… Little Ailsa, really… Don't go so low. You might have been friends with the leader of this team but you can do so much better. Show the darkness that rains within your heart. It is time to get over the past… Forget Yusuke and his friends in this place. Forget it all!!! _

_**We´re running out of time another day in paradise  
so come on...  
And nothing is forbidden there´s no one who can stop us tonight...give me your love**_

Darkness stroked White's back just to comfort him just so he won't feel so bad. White's pale pink lips formed a smile what was a bit sad but sad. It was more to a question where the memories come into place when it came the four, just like Team Urameshi fate to come together in the unfaithful way on how Yusuke was only guessing and well running on will power to get through the past events he came upon. Maybe it was just that his will to become her might have something to do it but it was highly doubtable. The female companions arrived in no time, with goods stacked in their arms. The one with the cigarette in her mouth opened the door with other arm filled of snacks. "Well they started without us, well now it is a party!" Kuwabara blinked out his weird daze as he had to listen to Yusuke's old sensei. "Now my little bro, here. Eat up." Shizuru exclaimed as she tossed the bag of chips and Kuwabara's favorite drink. "Thanks Sis!!!" Kuwabara yelled as he caught them and raided them. Kurama was puzzled about something, and it would not let his mind rest.

_**Give it to me one  
just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel alright  
Rhythm of the night**_

The peeping blue haired girl, Botan smiled and passed out the drinks out to everyone. The guys began to relax finally. Yusuke got onto the couch with Keiko next to him, and that little inner self. Hiei was still at his window staring out. Kurama helped Botan pass out the soda. Now the guys… well White didn't like this what so ever, his tail was not even moving not a simple wag… Those furry white ears were pinned down at out his hate towards the fox that helped the kitty lady_. 'What a punk… He doesn't even notice who I am yet. .. ' _He stood close to Ailsa being protective as always towards her. His piecing eyes glowed with hate towards Kurama, when they both made eye contact. Kurama knew who it was… A old friend of the bat demon other then himself… This was not important now at the hand but it was going to be brought. White snarled and looked at Ailsa with just graceful way that it brought him a little pride that he would not lose her too… "Would you like one, Ailsa-chan?" Ailsa smiled and denied it with a hand motion back and forth. "No thank you. Thank you for offering." With that she bowed that head a little bit and smiled warmly. How that smile could fool anyone… It was just so believable, but Kurama and Hiei were not fooled. Something was up about this female.

_**Give it to me one  
just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night**_

Her hand's slide throughout her silky ruby red locks, just the touch of it made her notice that she had something most female would not. That hair that would do anything and this made her chuckle lowly. Jolt's smile at the young ice maiden gave him a bag of yummy yum, basically Soul Cream & Onion chips, was rather sweet. "That is nice of you, but no thank you~" Yukina gave him a nod then went over to Kuwabara, and catered him. Kuwabara began to show off how he ate, and watched how they laughed. Kurama turned towards the red haired rocker to fulfill his curiosity. "How come you honor Toguro~" The room went silent as the deep hells itself. "Why?" Shadow glared at the red haired male who asked Ailsa why… Shadow stood in the darkness with his black piercing eyes was sending the daggers at Kurama..

_**And my love is in a dream  
Can´t believe that it´s real  
It´s never knew. It exist  
You´re the one for me  
It´s the rhythm of the night  
It will catch you any time  
Give me once give me twice  
Your love**_

Jolts stopped leaning on the wall and went over to the rocker chick. "My reason is because he sees me to be his little sister and nothing more." Her voice spoken firmly without a hint of sadness. Though it was easy to be emotionless, then to show a smile. It was only when she enjoying a kill… '_It comes to mind when one only thinks of their self as all humans do. There for it is rare and unnoticeable that when one to truly see the fact that they are actually think of others. To think of others require some type of special trait to do so, but yet it is not seen by the eyes, senses or mind. It comes from innocent of the heart, just to care for others and must be willing to let others in. The screams of a man who slowly suffered as the jolts of electricity jumble with brain functions. His deep golden eyes stared at the shadow of female as everything inside all his organs was fried inside, and somehow he knew this. His long flowing silver hair layed down once the jolts came down. That everything he did, he was regretting everything, that his dreams were never going to be true, that he never married the woman that he want, that he… He should have helped the young maiden instead of teasing her. Soon enough anything that surrounded turned pitch black. There he laid there, the handsome young prince.'_

_**I can see it in your eyes  
but there´s no time for fullish bright  
your come on...  
If you wanna feel the sun than just hang on to this love deep inside  
Inside your heart**_

'_The thrill of the pain of the revenge was a blissful as it could be but to watch the person die in front of you was more enjoyable. Yet how can one fill like they had completed the desire of revenge? They could pull the switch, or poison him. To kill him and watch him suffer for everything he had did to you. To watch those blood tears down his cheek, leaving a red trail down, showing signs of him bleeding non-stop. Though it was enough to make one sick but for the maiden of spirits. It only came with the job. There stood the red haired maiden stood… Tears of sadness steamed but those eyes. Yet those eyes…. Those beautiful sky blue eyes emotionless… The glow inside of them were once cheerful but turned into a gloomy state. It was like she was someone else. _

**_Give it to me one  
just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel alright  
Rhythm of the night_**

_Oh my!! Ailsa killed her beloved, how much can this get any better? Her prince charming was teasing her about how he loved another woman. It was a true heart break… A heart break that will… never happen again…_

_~Music by Ratt and Roll and Loona~_


End file.
